


i'm still waiting for the spatula

by seadeepy



Series: OTP Drabble Project [5]
Category: The West Wing
Genre: Banter, Dialogue-Only, Drabble Collection, Episode: s07e19 Transition, F/M, Fix-It of Sorts, Implied/Referenced Gun Violence, Josh Apologizes, Their Love Language Is Yelling At Each Other, the thesis of this drabble is:
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:47:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27239782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seadeepy/pseuds/seadeepy
Summary: A missing conversation, set sometime during Josh's vacation in the weeks leading up to the election.
Relationships: Josh Lyman/Donna Moss
Series: OTP Drabble Project [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1985959
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17





	i'm still waiting for the spatula

**Author's Note:**

> > Because I am who I am, I have a spreadsheet where I’ve been listing every fictional couple that’s stolen my heart since approximately 2013. And now that I write fanfic, I thought: what if I did one lil drabble for each pairing? My recollection of canon for many of these is sketchy at best, but they’re only 100 words each, so.... enjoy!
> 
>   
> So I love these two, but I was thrilled during 07x06 when Donna started yelling at Josh about the kinda possessive way he treated her -- which is where the title is from, by the way. Only then she got interrupted and they never finished that conversation. This is a tiny bit of what I imagine happened on that vacation they took together, because I feel like I can't be happy with their relationship otherwise 😬 

"Are we really having this conversation now?"

"Josh, we're having this conversation several years too late, because it took an ultimatum from Sam for you to stop thinking about politics for longer than ten minutes. Do you hear how pathetic that sounds?"

"Sometimes I think about other things... there was that time I was shot."

"Don't even joke about that."

"I'm the one that got shot!"

"And I'm the one that was in the hospital waiting for— you are _so_ missing the point!"

"Which was?"

"I deserve an apology. I know you care, but it wasn't—"

"Donna. I'm sorry."

“...Oh.”

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos/comments are loved and appreciated <3


End file.
